


Counting

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-04
Updated: 2002-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: No plot to speak of, just me trying to be funny. Daniel’s mad andit’s going to take more than counting to ten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Counting

##  Counting

##### Written by Sam Walker   
Comments? Write to us at [salker92@hotmail.com](mailto:salker92@hotmail.com)

  * SPOILERS: None that I noticed. 
  * No plot to speak of, just me trying to be funny. Daniel’s mad and it’s going to take more than counting to ten. 
  * PG [Hu] 



* * *

Daniel regarded Jack with an air of utter calm that was somehow much worse than screaming and shouting.

"Jack?" he said calmly.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Could you come back in a few minutes? I think I need to calm down." He smiled. An iceberg would have been warmer.

Jack put on his best Innocent Face. "Sure Daniel, no problem. Going to count to ten?"

"No, actually I thought I’d start with the last pharaoh of Egypt and go backwards until I got to the first dynasty." He smiled again. "Takes more concentration," he added conspiratorially.

"Sounds good," Jack agreed jovially. "I’ll just wait downstairs, then."

Daniel patted him on the shoulder. "Good idea Jack. I’ll see you in a few minutes."

Jack winked at him and sauntered downstairs. Carter looked at him askance.

"How did it go?"

"Oh, no problem." He sat down at the kitchen table.

There was a long pause.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"How many pharaohs were there?"

"You mean in Egypt?"

"There were pharaohs in other countries too?"

"Good point. I’m not sure."

There was another pause.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"How many dynasties?"

"In Egypt?"

Jack raised one eyebrow.

"Thirty, I think."

Jack covered his face with his hands. "Yep, he’s pissed."

"Well, maybe not. I mean, this is Daniel. He doesn’t get angry."

"He does now."

There was another pause.

"Backwards or forwards?"

"What?"

"Did he threaten to recite them backwards or forewards?"

"Backwards."

"He’s gonna kill us," Carter observed optimistically.

"Yep."

"Slowly."

"Yep."

"I’m never going to see my next birthday."

"Nope."

"Neither are you."

"Nope."

"Oh, well, it’s been a good life."

"Yep."

"I wonder if he knows how to use a ribbon device."

"Isn’t that impossible?"

"Well, theoretically you have to have naquadah in your blood to use one, but if you were angry enough, I don’t know-I mean, willpower might have a lot to do with it, and if he’s really resorted to reciting the pharaohs backwards-"

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Shut up."

"Mmmph."

"Thanks."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I like feedback, feedback makes me happy, and a happy Sam is a Sam who will write more stories.

* * *

> January, 2002  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
